A Moment In Time
by Eliana311
Summary: Random Amian one shots. Literally whatever I feel like. Requests are welcome, PM me or leave a review.
1. The Mole

**Ok so these are just a couple one shots about different moments from the 39 clues series but they're gonna be what i wished would happen. They are Amian, cause that's all I will ever write. Mwah. Luv ya. Enjoy.**

Amy sat shocked, on the bench outside the university. Her boyfriend was the mole. Sorry, ex boyfriend. Apparently V1 had a change in heart, more like there was something else more important for him to do. So he gave them a week of rest. They decided to go back to attleboro where Amy locked herself in the room. Both Dan and Sinead recognized this phase. She wasn't coming out any they weren't going in.

Jake walked over to the room door again,only to be pulled back by Dan. "What the hell Dan, we don't have time to mourn and be sad. We need to plan. For all we know this is a trick."

Just then Sinead walked in holding her phone. "He'll be here in about an hour. Using the private jet" she said before turning to Jake. "And she has every right to be the way she is. The fact that she held herself together for that long is a miracle. You have no idea how many times she was pulled away from deaths doorstep and how many times betrayal made itself at home in her."

The next hour was agonizing for everyone. Jake was furious. Who does she think she is? Atticus was nervous. Sinead and Dan were worrying and fretting. Soon the door burst open and there stood Ian kabra in all his glory. His eyes were ablaze as they found the closed door. Marching across the room he flung the door open and walked over to the bed. "Amelia Hope Cahill you will get up this instant" he yelled and she looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows as if daring her to challenge him, and she smirked before turning back over. "Never do make things easy do you, love?"

Outside Jake looked at Dan, "he can go in and do that but i can't go in tell her to come out?"

" You can't do that cause you don't know how to pick up the pieces. He can do that because he knows how to put her back together. " Dan replied before turning to watch them from the slight crack In the door, Sinead was next to him.

Ian sighed and grabbed her ankles before pulling her off the bed. She sat up and he say next to her. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"What for?" Ian asked

"I accused you without letting you explain" she said and he pulled her into a hug.

"Shh love. We both know you would have called the next day and made me explain and then apologized for the next half hour even if you didn't know who the mole was. Besides I know you well enough to know you didn't mean it. And I'm glad you trust me enough to take your anger out on me. " he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Besides who can stay mad at THE Ian Kabra, hmm?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"I don't know, I recall a Christmas party where SOMEONE my favorite book and ended up having grape juice all over his suit." She teased.

"You still remember that" Ian grimaced. "Anyway see I need your advice"

She just raised an eyebrow. "You see I like this red haired green eyed girl and I found out she's single. Can you help me please?" He asked pouting.

After Amy got over her initial shock she smirked. "Ahh you like Sinead. I'm positive she's right out there. Sin-" Amy called but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on hers. She kissed him back and felt him grin. He pulled away a smirking.

"So love would you be my girlfriend or do I have to go find Sinead?" He teased.

"I would love to" she replied and just as they leaned in again Dan burst thorough screaming "the cobra has my sister"

"Shut up Dan" Amy yelled ah nd he grinned. Just then ham and Jonah came in and they all decided to play truth or dare


	2. The Serum

As soon as Ian heard the news his world crashed. His girlfriend, the love of his life was dying. He followed Jonah onto the jet and stared into space the entire time. She couldn't be dying. This was a sick joke. But it was true. The second he saw Amy he pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let go. Wrapping an arm around her they walked into the restaurant. Never once did he let go of Amy. That night he pulled her close to him and watched as she slept. So peaceful, as if she didn't save the world multiple times. The tears fell from his eyes as he watched her. He laid back and his eyes fell on the Dan and Natalie, who was at the doorway, with tears in their eyes as well.

"That's the best she slept since she took the..." Dan cut himself unable to finish the sentence. dan and Ian had gotten a lot better after Ian started dating Amy and Dan started dating Natalie.

"She doesn't deserve this" Natalie said almost breaking down as they sat on the bed. To Natalie Amy was the sisterly and motherly figure she never had growing up. Ian gently pushed her back and placed a kiss on her forehead, as tears ran down his cheeks which he ignored in favor of making sure his girlfriend was comfortable.

Amy stirred slightly before rolling over and tucking herself further into Ian, her head in his chest and her arms tucked to her chest and she was pressed flush against him.

"We need to find that antidote" Dan gritted out.

"I don't care whoever thinks they're stopping me, you're delusional if you think that I'm leaving her" Ian growled out and Dan nodded.

"So am I" Natalie said and when she saw them about to argue she spoke again. "She always made sure that I was fine, always told me that I deserved nothing but the best. So did both of you."Natalie said and they both nodded.

"You do deserve the best Nat." Dan said pulling her closer to him.

"Then if she's...gone" She said choking out the last word before continuing. "There's no one better than her. She is better than the best, you can't find anyone better than her" Natalie choked out breaking down. The three sat there as Amy slept. Ian, leaning against the headboard. Amy's head on his chest and her tucked into his side. Dan and Natalie sitting on one side of the bed.

They looked up to the shuffling of feet. Ham and Jonah were in the doorway. "How is she?" Ham asked.

"Sleeping" Dan replied. The two boys joined them on the bed.

"Dan we're staying with you" Jonah said. He nodded.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING? THERE IS A LUNATIC BENT ON WORLD DOMINATION AND YOU'RE ALL JUST SITTING HERE?" Jake exploded as he walked into the room.

Ian growled out loud and Natalie's hand moved to her dart gun. Ham looked about to pounce and Dan and Jonah looked murderous. Ian moved but Amy shifted so she's pressed even closer o him, curling further into him. He nodded to the rest and Ham had him pressed up to a wall in a minute and Natalie had a gun pressed to his temple.

"This is the first good sleep she's gotten in days. You wake her up and I'll make sure you suffer the slowest death in the world. Most painful one as well" Natalie threatened pushing him out the door.

"Alright guys lets let the two love aliens get some sleep...hmm?" Dan joked trying to lighten the mood. They shut the lights and door as they left. Ian had slipped into his sleep before long but he was woken by someone thrashing near him. He woke up with a start to see Amy screaming and tossing and turning.

He pinned her arms down as she thrashed. "Love, love wake up" He said as she woke up and gasped.

"Oh my god, Ian! I am so sorry. I am so so sorry." She apologized profusely as tears slipped down her cheeks. He pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"shh love. You're okay. I love you. I promise nothing's gonna happen to you." Ian whispered pressing a kiss to her temple. She leaned up and captured his lips with her own and for a minute all he felt was her, before she pulled away. He cupped her face, pressing a kiss to her lips and temple.

"Sleep love." He said pulling her to him.

"I love you Ian" She mumbled drifting off.

"I love you too love" He told her before drifting off, pulling her closer to him, burying his face into her hair.


End file.
